Remnants GRIM Team
by Rage721
Summary: This is what is happening in Vacuo during the events of 'A Dimensional Convergence' By Blueghast900 up until the Vytal Festival. Will contain some major plot points to the outcome of 'A Dimensional Convergence'. P.S. I am horrible with summaries, there is a better one in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Whispering"_

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **Rage721- I do not own RWBY or Assassin's Creed.**

 **Vacuo**

 **Unknown Date**

A small boy of no more than 10 can be seen running through the forest of a small village in Vacuo that settled around an Oasis. The boy was wearing rags that were soaked in his own blood, and not far behind him were a group of rouge Hunters that were chasing the small boy with their weapons out. As the boy ran through the forest he could hear the Hunters chasing him and catching up fast. The boy eventually burst into a small clearing with a small pond on one side. The boy collapsed in the middle of the clearing from the blood loss, with the Hunters just entering the clearing with evil looks on their faces.

"This is the end of the line kid." The leader cackled as he and the rest of his team started beating the boy to death. The leader was about to land the killing blow when a Petra Gigas came lumbering into the clearing, scaring the rouge Hunters into running out of the clearing hoping that the Petra Gigas would take care of the boy for them. The Geist possessing the rocks came out letting the stone golem to crumble. The Geist that came out was much different from the other Grimm. This Geist was a light grey instead of the normal black, and the eye was more of a bright gold surrounded by deep crimson, along with the bone and mask were a pure white instead of a whitish grey. The cracks on the mask faintly glowed with a deep crimson. The Geist floated closer to the small boy that was slowly bleeding out. The Geist knew what was happening to the boy and felt pity towards the child. Yes a Grimm, a being of darkness with no soul, felt sad that this young child was going to die. This Geist, unlike other Grimm, possessed a soul because of a mishap at the Mt. Glen experiment that caused to much light and happiness into this Geist. The Geist knew of only one way to save this boy, and it was willing to do it if it meant saving this human. The Geist quickly entered the dying child taking control of the body increasing the boys regenerative ability to heal, but with the Geist entering the boys body, the boy's aura activated. The Geist tried to exit the body, but it found itself fusing with the boy's aura and the boy's soul. The boy's body started convulsing and the body started changing. The boy got taller along with slightly more muscular. The boys hair became a bone white with thin red highlights, and the mask that was covering his face slowly started to merge with his face until it seemed as if it was never there. The boy's skin complexion became slightly paler and on his torso a set of bone armor ribs sprouted from the bone armor spine that was on his back encasing his torso like a set of ribs. The boy opened his eyes and they changed from a brown to a bright gold with a ring of crimson on the outer edge of his pupil. The boy stood up and walked over to the small pond and looked at himself, and he did the only thing he could think of.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

 **(5 years later)**

As the boy who had fused with the Geist can bee seen walking through the deserts of Vacuo wrapped in a few sheets to ward of the desert heat and wind. The boy heard a sonic boom and looked up to see something falling to the ground in a ball of fire. He watched it until in crashed into the ground a few hundred miles from his position. The boy started the long trek to the crash sight.

(Two days later)

The boy arrived at the crash sight to only see a massive hole and nothing else. The boy entered the hole and started sifting through the sand to see if anything was buried. The boy could easily make out four indents where people were lying. While he was inspecting the four indents something caught his eye. In the middle of the crater layed a hunk of wood with some burn marks no larger than a apple. When the boy picked it up to inspect it, the hunk of wood suddenly glowed and transformed into a wooden rosary that is roughly two feet in length, with the beads being about the size of olives, and the cross was roughly the size of an open scroll, and the entire thing still had the same burn marks over the whole thing. What surprised the boy was that on the back of the cross was his name carved into the wood. Grull Reist.

'Ok how.' Grull thought to himself as he pocketed the rosary and exited the crater and headed towards the nearest civilization.

 **(2 years later)**

 **Shade Academy**

A 17 year old Grull can be seen standing outside of Shade Academy. Over the years since he fused with the Geist he has changed both physically and mentally. Grull now stands at a height of 6'2" with a muscular figure. His clothing consisted of a white undershirt with a dark grey hoodie over it, black cargo pants, and black combat boots. Hanging from his pants was the rosary that he got 2 years ago. On his wrists were matching dark steel bracelets, but the most noticeable thing was the massive sword on his back. The sword looked just like an Arma Gigas sword, but with some obvious adjustments. Grull wasn't ashamed of what he was and wasn't surprised about some of the hate he received from some people who realized what he is. He was surprised when he received a letter from the Headmaster of Shade Academy saying that he was accepted into their school. Now Grull was happy that he was accepted, but was confused because of one small detail. He never applied to go to Shade Academy or any school because he simply didn't have the lien for it, but when he got the letter of acceptance he found an extra note enclosed in the envelope. The note explained on how he was admitted to the school and that his schooling was completely paid for. The next day he received a package, and enclosed was a scroll, lien to buy school essentials, along with a little extra to keep for himself, and a ticket for the airship to Shade Academy. Back to the present, Grull was following the crowd of people into the school grounds until he saw a girl with orange and blue hair with a scared expression surrounded by a group of four males, and they seemed to be harassing her. Grull immediately got pissed and walked over to who looked like the leader and stood right behind him casting a bone chilling shadow over the male, who was about a head shorter than Grull. The guy's buddies all had scared expressions as they looked at Grull's hulking figure and pissed off expression. The lead male slowly turned around and when he saw Grull immediately ran away followed closely by his lackies. Grull turned to the cowering girl, who was pushed to the ground by the bullies when they ran, and offered his hand to her.

"You okay?" Grull asked of the female. She hesitantly takes his hand and Grull pulls her back up to her feet. She quickly dusts herself off and nervously looks up at Grull.

"Thanks." She squeaked out while fiddling with the hem of her blue jacket.

"No problem. I hate guys that look make fun of our kind just because we're different." Grull stated with an annoyed expression. This seemed to break the girl out of her timid expression.

"You're a faunus?" She asked of the taller male.

"Yup. The name is Grull Reist, and as to what kind of faunus you will see later." Grull stated with a smirk full of mischief.

"Well my name is Ray Rusten, and I'm an Agama Lizard faunus." Ray said as she held out her hand for a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you Ray." Grull stated as he shook the smaller girl's hand. Grull then took out his scroll and his eyes widened. "Crap! The opening speech starts in 5 minutes! We need to get to the Amphitheater!" Grull exclaimed earning a shocked expression from Ray, and they both took of at a fast run heading straight for the Amphitheater. They managed to reach the Amphitheatre with two minutes to spare, and the both stood next to each other in a spot in the middle of the crowd of other students. The lights dimmed as a woman with long brown hair wearing a small blue dress with a white blouse underneath and a pair of darks grey pants and a pair of leather boots, and on her waist was a belt with two revolvers sitting in holsters, and ammo could be seen on the belt. She wore a kind expression, but you could see the seriousness and wisdom in her blue eyes. Next to her stood a behemoth of a man with brown hair, with streaks of grey, and wearing a brown t-shirt with a black jacket over top, an a pair of brown cargo pants. On top of his head sat a pair of brown and grey dog ears and a tail with matching colors was swaying behind him. On his waist sat a pair of gauntlets that could easily be put on. He looked dead serious and had an aura that told people not to mess around with him. The two adults, that are obviously veteran hunters walked out on the stage, and the woman walked up to the mic on the stage and cleared her throat before taking the microphone.

"Welcome new students to Shade Academy. I am Headmaster Dorothy and the man next to me is your combat instructor Mr. Toto. In the time you are here you will learn how to fight and kill Grimm effectively and learn to survive on the wilderness, along with learning fundamental life knowledge. You will be pushed to your limits and when you reach your limits we will push you further, so you may grow and become better hunters and huntresses. Tomorrow you will all meet at the cliff overlooking the deserts north of Shade Academy. Report to the gymnasium immediately for sleeping arrangements for tonight." Dorothy instructed. "And Good luck to you all." She stated before walking off the stage followed by the combat instructor. Once they left all the students started filing out of the Amphitheater and started to make their way over to the gymnasium. When everyone arrived they were divided with the females on the left side and males on the right.

"Well see you tomorrow Grull." Ray said as she started walking over to the female side. Grull nodded in response and walked over to the boy side and placed his bag on an empty cot. Grull looked around at the other students to see who he would be attending school with for the next four years. Nearby he could see four males who looked to be related and wearing similar clothing arguing over who slept where. Over by the window he saw a male in a trench coat with neck length brown hair staring out the window while sitting on the ledge, but what was weird was the fact that the window was 20 feet of the ground. Grull didn't pay too much attention and layer down and quickly fell asleep.

 **(The next day)**

All of the first year students were standing in a line facing the desserts of Vacuo. Everyone was standing on their own individual metal pads with the school's logo on it. Professor Dorothy and Mr. Toto were standing in front of the students, with their backs facing the desert.

"Today you will all be given partners, and while pairing you up with someone before hand would take to long, so we devised the best way to go about giving teams. 20 miles north is a small oasis and in the oasis is a temple, and in the temple are relics. Your goal is for you and your partner to reach the temple, grab a relic, and return here. Oh and the first person you make eye contact with after you reach the ground is your partner. Any questions?" Prof. Dorothy asked as a random kid raised their hand.

"Um. Do you want us to climb down or…?"He asked while trailing off. Prof. Dorothy smirked and walked over to a lever that appeared out of nowhere.

"No. You will be launched. Good luck." She stated with a sadistic smile as she pulled the lever causing all of the metal plates to launch all of the students into the desert. Prof. Dorothy chuckled as she pulled out a scroll tablet and opened up the feed from the camera hidden throughout the desert and the oasis.

 **(With Grull)**

Grull hadn't gotten much sleep last night so while Prof. Dorothy was talking he dozed off and fell asleep standing up. Grull started to wake up and found himself flying through the air, and straight towards one of the many stone arches littered throughout the desert. Grull was still disoriented from just waking up so he didn't move in time and was sent crashing right into it. On the ground Ray watched as Grull crashed through the arch. She was scared that Grull got badly hurt, but was shocked when she saw him crash through the other side of the arch and still falling at the same speed like the arch didn't affect him at all. Ray watched Grull crash into the ground causing a large crater and quickly ran over to see if he was okay. When she arrived she saw Grull dusting himself off like he wasn't just sent through a solid rock and crashed into the ground hard enough to shatter a normal person's entire skeleton. Grull noticed Ray's presence and looked over to her, and on her waist he saw a pair of tonfas with the handles being halves of a sniper scope. Grull noticed her shocked expression and chuckled.

"Hey Ray. Got any aspirin? I've got a major headache." Grull asked as he rubbed his head. This seemed to knocked Ray out of her thinking.

"Well come on we need to get our relic, and how are you not dead?" Ray questioned of the larger male with Grull giving a smirk.

"What can I saw I'm very durable." Grull said with a shrug as followed Ray north to the oasis temple. Along the way they met some opposition in the form of some small deathstalkers. In the distance Grull swore he saw a Desert Prowler **(A coyote grimm)** chasing a roadrunner grimm at great speeds with the Desert Prowler holding a knife and fork with a bib around its neck. When Grull and Ray reached the oasis temple they ran into another set of partners standing at the entrance of the temple talking. One Grull recognized as the male he saw in the window of the gym. Now that he got a better look at the guy he saw that he was wearing a black trench coat with an overly large collar and the coat was red on the inside with a skull and crossbones on the left breast, underneath he wore a black t-shirts with the same skull and crossbones, blue jeans, and black boots. On his waist was a pirate sword, but instead of a blade there was a gun barrel. The pirate themed male had a tan complexion and a lean build. The girl next to him was extremely different from him. She was bulkier than Ray, who had a lean runner figure, and she was wearing an unzipped grey hoodie with a dark grey t-shirt underneath, grey sports pants, and grey and white running sneakers. She had long grey hair, and on either side of her head was large elephant ears reaching just above her shoulder, and on either side of her nose a small tusk protruded racing just past her lower lip. On her back was a slightly larger than normal shotgun that seemed to be a long big metal box with a pump and a handle and trigger sticking out of it. When Grull and Ray both walked up the girl noticed them and pointed them out to her partner. Grull nodded to them and walked past them entering the temple, leaving Ray outside with the other two. When Grull entered the temple he saw a large variety of gems on pedestals at the edges of the room and noticed that some of the pedestals were empty. Grull walked over and picked up a black gem before pocketing it and exiting the temple. When Grull excited he joined his partner and the other two they ran into.

"The name's Grull. How did you like the trip here?" Grull asked of the recently met partners.

"My name is Ivory, and Mr. Serious here is Mazon. And the trip hear was both long and annoying with the constant Grimm attacks." Ivory said as the four hunters in training started walking away from the temple in the direction of the school. They continued walking and talking until they entered a small clearing of the oasis and Grull suddenly stopped with a serious expression and started looking around at the edges of the clearings while reaching for his sword.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked as the four stood back to back with each drawing their weapons.

"Grimm" After Grull said that one word Grimm poured from the forest heading straight for the four students. Grull smirked as the first Grimm got to close and he cleaved it in half. "Get ready for one hell of a fight!" Grull exclaimed as they split up and started taking out as many Grimm as they could. As Mazon rushed a group of Grimm the the air behind him started hazing, and Mazon started running circles around the small group using his sword to knock back any that tried to leave, and after Mazon made his fourth circle around the small group of Grimm was standing in a hazy cloud. Mazon smirked and fired off a fire dust round, and when it made contact with the cloud it exploded into a giant fiery cloud. Mazon smirked at this and started running amongst the horde of Grimm in front of him repeating the process, minus the herding. On the opposite side of the clearing Ray seemed to be surrounded on all sides by Beowolves, when suddenly she disappeared into thin air, and the Beowolves looked around in confusion for their prey. In a tree at the edge of the clearing Ray reappeared and connected her tonfas turning it into a sniper rifle. Ray quickly loaded the gun and took aim at the group of Beowolves and started picking them off one by one. After the first fell the rest of the Beowolves quickly found where Ray was and pursued her. Once they got to close Ray jumped out of the tree and started hitting Beowolves with her tonfas. In another part of the clearing Ivory was blasting Grimm away with her shotgun. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a Grimm sneak up behind Mazon and slash at him sending him flying and when he landed his aura gave out.

"Mazon!" Ivory shouted as she became enraged by the sight as she grew larger and the handle of her shotgun straightened out and extended until Ivory was holding a battle club. Ivory then commenced to bat Grimm out of her way as she barreled towards the prone form of her partner. On the opposite side of the clearing Grull was taking out a good chunk of the horde, and spared a glance to see how the others were doing, and what he saw he didn't like. Grull saw Mazon on the ground with Ray and Ivory fending off the Grimm horde. Some distance off Grull could see three Ursa Majors preparing to launch their dust beams, **(AN: Will be explained in end Author's note.)** , and he knew that his fellow students wouldn't survive the blast so he ran towards them and focused on the larger rocks and boulders nearby and started to pull them towards him. Grull managed to get in front of his friends in time for the Ursa Majors to fire their beams, and in the last few seconds he gave one massive telekinetic pull on any rocks in the range of his semblance causing many large boulders and large rocks to come flying at him and connecting with him a second before the three beams hit him causing a large smoke cloud.

"Grull!" Ray shouted once she saw the three beams hit her partner. She along with Ivory and a recovering Mazon watched the cloud to see if their recently made friend survived or not. Suddenly Grull's sword came flying out of the top of the cloud . As it was in the air the handle bent until it was curved like a minigun handle, and the blade retracted into the crossguard, that became a large box with a handle on top and a bolt handle sticking out of the side. Then a long multi-tiered barrel with the nozzle being a compressed version of the crossguard. Gravity started to affect the gun and it fell into the waiting arms of Grull who pulled back the bolt and let go of it causing a very loud cocking of a large gun to be heard, and Grull smirked as he pulled the trigger. The force bullet that flew out of the barrel caused the multi-tiered barrel to collapse slightly, but it re-extended just in time for another bullet to come out of the barrel repeating the process. When the bullets hit the Grimm… there was large chunks taken out of them. Grull continued to fire at the horde of Grimm until there were only a few Grimm left along with the three Ursa Majors. As Grull then dashed forward his gun reverted back to the sword, and Grull was being covered by Arma Gigas armor that started at his metal bracelets and ended with the face mask of the helmet. Grull swirled between the remaining Grimm rendering them into dissolving corpses. When he reached the Ursai he quickly slid under one slicing it down it's exposed stomach while doing so, and when he jumped up from the slide he landed on the second Ursa's head jumping off of it while cutting it's head off in the process, and ended with stabbing the final Ursa through the top of it's head and into the ground. Once the Ursa Major fully disintegrated he pulls his sword out of the ground and disengages his armor causing it to retract back into his bracelets, and put his sword on his back. When Grull looked over to the other three in the clearing he grinned at their dumbfounded expressions and chuckled as he walked over to them.

"Come on we need to get back to the school, and I promise to explain everything later." Grull stated as he looked at the three shorter students. They all nodded and the four hunters in training walked back to the school.

 **Shade Academy Amphitheater**

"Dredark Hydrin, Urdana Wregis, Lidwyn Erduran, Lucian Cadran, you four collected the Brown Gems. From this day forward you will form Team DULL lead by Dredark Hydrin." Prof. Dorothy stated as the four males walked off the stage as four more males took their place. Each male seemed to be wearing some sort of white robes with varying styles.

"Altaïr Sapora, Ezio Sapora, Conor Swanson, Desmond Norfleet, you four collected the White Gems. From this day forward you will form Team ASSN **(AN: Assassin)** , lead by Altïr Sapora." Prof. Dorothy repeated to the next team. Then Grull, Ray, Mazon, and Ivory took their places after they walked off.

"And finally, Grull Reist, Ray Rusten, Ivory Okeke, Mazon Asphora, you four collected the Black Gems. From this day forward you will form Team GRIM lead by Grull Reist." Prof. Dorothy finished. At the not so subtle hint at Grull's true race, he glared at the headmaster, who only gave him a bone chilling smile and turned to the rest of the students. "Report to the dorm office to receive your team dorm rooms. With that this assembly is over. Good Luck!" She cried out as she walked off stage. The students began filling out, some going to claim their rooms and unpack, while some decided to get their rooms later and get to know their teammates better.

 **(With Team GRIM)**

Team GRIM finished moving into their room with the girls on one side and the boys on the other. Once they were all done the other three of the team all turned to Grull with waiting just chuckled and sat on his bed with the rest of his team following his example and taking a seat on their own beds.

"It all started seven years ago. I ran from my home because of my father's close-minded outlook on life. While I was living on the streets of a nearby village I saw some food just sitting out, and I haven't eaten in some time so I obviously took the food thinking that no one was eating it. Well when I took the food a team of Rouge Hunters were standing nearby, and they saw me taking the food that was supposedly theirs and they recognized me as the homeless kid who was taking a lot of food in the village. Apparently I stole a lot of meals from them and they had a personal vendetta against me. They started to chase me trying to get revenge and some of them started firing at me with their weapons. One managed to clip my side making be bleed profusely, but I kept running until I collapsed in a clearing in the forest just outside the village. The Rouge Hunters managed to catch up to me and started beating me within a inch of my life, and they would have killed me if it were not for a Petra Gigas walking into the clearing, scaring the Hunters away. When the Hunters left the Geist possessing the rocks, exited the construct, and came over to my dying body feeling sorry that a child so young was dieing." Grull explained.

"Wait how do you know that the Geist was feeling sorry, and how can Geist feel anything? Grimm don't have emotions." Ray inquired.

"I'm getting to that. Anyways, the Geist knew of a way to help me, and was willing to risk its life if it meant saving me, so it possessed my dying body and sped up my regeneration rate, but it also inadvertently activated my aura, and with the Geist still in my body when my aura activated it caused the Geist to fuse with my very being. On that day at that moment I became the first, and most likely only, of my kind. A Geist Faunus." Grull concluded. The rest of his team had incredulous looks on their faces.

"So what you are saying is that you are a Human who had combined with a Geist to create a whole new species?" Mazon asked of the larger male.

"Basically. I have all normal Faunus traits, but I also have Geist abilities. I can 'possess' inanimate object to become a Gigas. Whenever I don my armor I become an Arma Gigas, and when I blocked the beams in the initiation fight I used my semblance to bring rocks over to me to become a Petra Gigas. My semblance is _Telekinesis_ which allows me to move inanimate objects within a half-mile radius around me." Grull explained while making a few of the objects in the room float. The rest of Team GRIM look at the floating objects in shock.

"Grull. That is AWESOME! But what about the other students?" Ivory asks of her team leader.

"Oh you'll see. Tomorrow." Grull said with an evil smirk as he entered the bathroom leaving his team to wonder what he is going to do.

 **Shade Academy Arena**

"For the next month we will be doing a bracket style tournament to determine everyone's fighting level and where you need improvement. The marches are randomly generated and the two fighters may decide the rule of their fight." Prof. Toto explained as the brackets appeared on the screen on the opposite side of the arena along with the matchups. "The first match is Grull Reist vs. Dredark Hydrin. The two fighters please retrieve your gear and report to the arena." Prof. Toto announced as the two aforementioned students went to the locker room and got their gear before facing each other in the arena.

"How about this. You and your whole team vs. me. You all get to use your semblances and weapons to fight me, and I will use nothing,but my fists. Sound good?" Grull asked with a cocky smirk.

"Yeah I'm good with that. Me and my team will show you who is the best in the school." Dredark cockily stated with the rest of his team joining him in the arena. Once the entirety of Team DULL is in the arena Grull smirks and pulls his sword off of his back an sets the point on the ground, and when he let go of it the blade sunk 3 feet into the ground shocking some of the spectators. Then Grull took off his bracelets and let the fall out of his grip, and when they impacted with the ground they each made a fairly large crater for the size of the bracelets shocking pretty much all the spectators, and making Team DULL slightly nervous. Finally Grull took off his hoodie, revealing a black t-shirt, and when he dropped the hoodie, it made the largest of all three craters scaring a few of the spectators along with Team DULL. Grull cracked his neck along with his knuckles and got into a fighting stance, with the loud cracking knocking Team DULL out of their stuppor and they all regained their cocky attitude.

"Are you sure of this Mr. Reist?" Prof. Toto asked of the large male, only getting a nod in response. "Then let the match between Grull Reist and Team DULL, Begin." He announced as the screen changed to show the fighter's aura meters. Grull stood his ground as the entirety of Team DULL rushed him slashing at him with everything they got. Grull blocked and parried all of their strikes. After a few minutes of taking hits Grull grabbed one of them and used him to force the other three back by throwing him into his teammates. When Team DULL regained their bearings one grabbed a few large boulders and used his semblance to superheat them to magma and threw them at Grull, with Grull sirking and letting the magma rocks hit him. When the magma rocks impacted with Grull and the pile stayed unmoving afterwards everyone believed Grull to be either unconscious or dead. Prof. Toto was about to make his way over to check on Grull when the pile started moving and forming an Igneous Gigas **(AN: A Petra Gigas but with magma rocks and can make its body into liquid magma.)** shocking everyone, but the rest of Team GRIM.

 **(AN: Play "I Burn" full song and start it at the male portion and stop when the guitar solo ends.)**

The Igneous Gigas shot forward slipping through any attack his opponents threw at him. When he got close he swung his molten arm at the four males, and sent two of them into the arena wall. Dredark wrapped his weapon around one of it's arms keeping the Igneous Gigas distracted. The other male cut the Gigas in half at it's waist, and believing they won Team DULL started celebrating, but stopped when they saw the two halves of the Igneous Gigas reconnect and they saw two glowing yellow eyes in the horizontal slit in the middle of the Gigas' mask. While the Gigas didn't have a face to show expression they could tell that it was pissed at them for cutting it in two. The Gigas surged forward and started batting around the four members of Team DULL like ragdolls. This continued on for the next few minutes until all of Team DULL's aura meters dropped into the lower red. When the fight ended the Igneous Gigas started melting into a puddle until Grull was standing in the same spot the Gigas was standing in with a shit eating grin. A medical team came onto the field and carried the beaten members of Team DULL out to the infirmary.

"Team DULL has been eliminated. Grull Reist is victorious and will move onto the next round." Prof. Toto announced knocking everyone out of their shocked stupor. The entirety of the class looked at Grull in astonishment and slight fear at what he is, except his Team who looked shocked at his power and they all now fully understood why he was selected as their team leader. They met up with their leader after he retrieved his hoodie and equipment and walked out of the arena. Team GRIM met up and all four headed back to their dorm until they were stopped in the hall by four males, who they recognized as the four members of Team ASSN.

"Hello. Did you want something?" Grull asked of the four males with a serious, but no wariness could be seen from his posture or eyes. Mazon gained a slightly more serious posture, Ivory kept her heart warming smile, but you could see the slight hesitance in her eyes, Ray shrank a little and partly hid behind Grull.

"Yes we wanted to hopefully make your acquaintances as we are your across the hall neighbors. I also wanted to offer a sparring session between our two teams so as to know more about each other." The one Grull recognized as Altaïr.

"Sure I don't see any problem with that as we are going to be seeing each other a lot for the next few years, and I will take you up on the offer of a sparring session. Maybe tomorrow after classes are done we all meet up at the sparring rooms for our session." Grull offered, and when he received nods from each of the members of Team ASSN he waved goodbye and entered his room followed closely by his team members.

 **Rage: Welcome to Remnants GRIM Team. This is a short story giving some background on Grull, who will be showing up in A Dimensional Convergence soon.**

 **Grull: I will have lots of fun when I show up.**

 **Drake J: So does this mean I'm next?**

 **Rage: Yes, yes it does. I will be working hard on making longer chapters with more detail and better fight scenes. Also to explain the different Alpha Grimm, they formed with Dust crystals in them because of the large Dust veins in Vacuo.**

 **Rage 2: Well these Author Notes will be much longer and much more confusing now.**

 **Rage 1: Oh no. This has migrated over to my stories now. Great.**

 **Rage 2: Anyways Read, Rate, Review, Follow, and Favorite.**

 **All: See Yah!**

 **-Rage721**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Whispering"_

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **Shade Academy**

 **Combat Teacher Office**

(Four Month Later)

Team GRIM and Team ASSN became friends after their many sparring sessions together. Team GRIM has also become closer as a team, with different combination attacks and with each other knowing the others limits. The four currently find themselves outside Prof. Toto's office after being told to report there after classes. Grull knocked on the door , and entered when they heard a gruff "Enter". When the Faunus team entered they saw Prof. Toto doing paperwork at his desk, and their Grimm studies teacher Prof. Crane. He is a man of average height and build and wears a slightly tattered white lab coat over a blue button down dress shirt, and black slacks with brown loafers, and around his neck is what appeared to be a noose. He has dark brown hair and a pair of thin framed glasses over dark orange eyes. Prof. Toto noticed who entered and stood.

"Thank you Team GRIM for coming. You four will be going with Prof. Crane to clear some Grimm that getting too close to a town near the border of Vale. You will be excused of classes for the time you are gone, but you are expected to make up any major assignment that you might miss in the time you are gone. Any questions?" Prof. Toto asked of his four students.

"What kind of Grimm are we dealing with?" Mazon asked curtly hoping to gain any information so they can prepare properly.

"Good thinking Mr. Asphora. Our information tells us there are Desert Prowlers, Ursa, and Decay Reapers, but we are not positive of this. There may be other Grimm that were not seen when making the reports, so be cautious." Prof. Toto informed. Team GRIM nodded and then turned to Prof. Crane.

"You will meet me at the airship docks at 9am tomorrow. Be prepared for a long journey and a hard fight." Prof. Crans stated before the five exited the office and went off to prepare.

(Three Days Later)

The airship landed just outside the town, and it's five passengers quickly got off and stretched to relieve cramps from the long journey.

"First we must meet up with the mayor of the town then we will head out to the area with the most Grimm sightings." Prof. Crane stated. The five walked into town and went straight to the town hall.

"Wait outside until I return." Prof. Crane stated before entering the building. When the door fully shut Grull turned to his team.

"Do any of you get a strange feeling about this mission?" Grull inquired. The rest of his team nodded.

"I don't know if it's nervousness because it's our first mission, or about something that might happen." Ray stated while rubbing her arms.

"Do you sense anything?" Ivory asked of Grull. Grull closed his eyes and focused for a moment.

"I sense some negative emotions, but not enough to attract any grimm." Grull informed using his grimm faunus abilities to sense negative emotion. Prof. Crane exited the building and re-joined his students.

"We will rest for tonight as the low light level will make it harder to fight. Tomorrow we will move out to the Grimm infested area." Prof. Crane explained before they all went to the inn to rest for the night.

(The Next Day)

Team GRIM and Prof. Crane could be seen quietly traversing the forest nearby. They continued walking until the came upon a clearing, and the five quickly hid behind some foliage. In the clearing were a pack of Desert Prowlers, Beowolves, there were some Decay Reapers flying in the sky, and there were a few Ursa.

" _Okay, on my signal Mr. Asphora and Ms. Okeke will attack the Beowolves and Desert Prowlers. Ms. Rusten I want you to take out the Decay Reapers. Mr. Reist and I will take care of the Ursa. Got it?"_ Prof. Crane whispered to his students so as not to alert the grimm. All of team GRIM nodded, but Grull couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. Prof. Crane pulled out a farmer scythe that's been modified to be a better weapon, and he was about to give the signal when a giant sword slammed into him sending him into the middle of the clearing. Team GRIM turned to the attacker and saw that it was an Arma Gigas and next to it was a Plantae Gigas made of trees.

"Shit. Two Gigas', and where did the one get the armor!?" Grull shouted as the for faunus joined their teacher in the clearing surrounded by grimm.

"Ok, new plan. Mr. Reist do you think you will be able to take on the Gigas' by yourself while I take the Ursa? Seeing as you know their abilities and weaknesses the best out of all of us." Prof. Crane asked of the large male. Grull nodded and activated his armor and turned his sword into his gun, and fired at the Plantae Gigas hoping to remove it quickly. The bullet flew true until the Arma Gigas blocked the bullet with it's sword. Grull got a better look at the Arma Gigas and the groaned. In between the chinks of the armor and the helmet Grull could see a brown glow emanating from the suit of armor.

'Damn. It's a Dust Geist and of course it's ground dust, so that means it hits harder and it can take a lot more punishment. Just my luck.' Grull thought as he dodged the tree arm of the Plantae Gigas. Grull transformed his gun back into a sword and pulled out a small ice dust crystal and inserted it into the pommel of his sword, and the sharp bevel of the blade glowed with a icy blue. Grull the leapt towards the Plantae Gigas and stabbed it in the chest right below the mask, because it's tree arms were covering it, and the dust activated causing ice to cover the Gigas rendering it imobile.

"A fire crystal would have worked better, to bad they were out at the dust shop." Grull said to himself as he turned to the Arma Gigas and readied himself for a difficult fight. Grull rushed at the Arma Gigas and started trading powerful sword blows that were blocked every time by the dust enhanced Arma Gigas. After a few minutes of this Grull realized he would need a different approach. Grull blocked a blow from the Arma Gigas and then delivered a powerful spartan kick to the chest plate pushing the possessed armor back and causing it to fall. Grull then looked over to Mazon who was still dealing with the Desert Prowlers and Beowolves.

"Mazon could you blow up some ground. I need it to take care of this Arma Gigas." Grull shouted over to his teammate. Mazon responded by stabbing his sword in the ground and then pulling the trigger causing the ground below him to erupt into an explosion that loosened a large amount of the earth. Mazon and Ivory managed to jump out of the way as the material quickly flew towards Grull who deactivated his armor and let the earth cover him until a form similar to the Petra-Gigas took shape with Grull's Geist mask in the center of the body. Now equipped with a form better suited to deal powerful blows Grull went on the offence against the Arma Gigas, and while the possessed armor was able to block some of the blows, but most of the blows were delivering massive damage to the armor, denting and ripping holes in parts of the armor to gain access to the dust crystal and the mask inside. Eventually Grull managed to get a hold of the crystal and rip it out, which also dragged the geist out causing the armor to fall uselessly to the ground. Grull then grabbed the Geist and crushed the mask killing the ghost grimm. Grull relaxed and let the earth to fall back to the ground crushed to much to be used again. Grull froze when he heard the distinct cracking of ice and then remembered about the Plantae Gigas. Grull managed to activate his gauntlets in time to block a ice covered tree from causing to much damage to him, but Grull was pushed back into the damaged Arma Gigas armor causing him to fall. Grull looked towards the remaining gigas, but was frozen with what he saw. The Plantae Gigas still had some ice on parts of its body, which made it more dangerous. The Gigas was currently standing over Ray, who had been blindsided by the Gigas and was dazed and her aura down. Mazon and Ivory were to preoccupied with two Alpha Beowolves that joined their pack, and Prof. Crane was in a similar situation with a fire dust Ursa Major. The Gigas rose its arm to deliver the finishing blow to the small faunus. Time seemed to stop as Grull dashed forward activating his armor while pulling anything he could towards him with his semblance, which happened to be the broken Arma Gigas armor and sword. When the armor pieces and sword reached him the broken armor started layering over Grull's original armor making it bulkier and providing more defence, and the extra sword broke down and started merging with extra armor pieces and became a large rectangular tower shield with the design of an Arma Gigas Helmet on the front. Grull took his new shield and got in between the Gigas and Ray. Grull took the force and stood his ground thanks to the new weight of his paladin armor. Grull then swung his sword with newfound strength and sliced the Plantae-Pagos Gigas' arm off. Grull didn't give it a chance to retaliate and smashed his shield into its chest causing the mask to crack slightly, and Grull quickly followed up with stabbing his sword right into the center of the mask causing the Geist to die and making the construct explode. Grull let out a breath and retracted his new armor into his bracelets, and he found that they were heavier along with being more gauntlet like with his fingers still exposed, also he noticed that the shield was its own separate item like his sword. Grull strapped it on his back along with his sword and turned to find his team looking at him with shocked expressions and Prof. Crane looked to be thinking about something.

"You're already powerful, but now you got more power. I swear, we must be the most powerful team in the first years." Ivory commented breaking the silence. Grull rolled his eyes at the big hearted faunus and reached his hand out to Ray who was still on the ground. Ray blushed slightly and took Grull's hand letting him pull her up. Prof. Crane then seemed to come out of his mind.

"Good job taking on two Gigas' Mr. Reist. Also congratulations on acquiring some new armor. Now we must return to town so we can head back to Shade A-" Prof. Crane was cut off as a tranquilizer dart was now in his neck.

"Prof. Crane!" Team GRIM shouted rushing to their fallen teacher.

"Hurk!" Grull spit up some blood as a harpoon pierced him from behind, and the harpoon seemed to be made from a clear dust crystal. Grull was then pulled up into the air and into a Bullhead that was hovering overhead.

"Grull!" Ray shouted running after her leader, but stopped as she felt a dart impact with her chest knocking her unconscious, and similar things happened to Mazon and Ivory. The last thing Ray saw was a pair of brown dress shoes and black slacks came into her vision before she completely lost consciousness.

 **Rage: I am sorry for the long wait on anything. I hit writer's block for some time and couldn't find the inspiration to write.**

 **Drake J: Don't worry the next chapter of SoHR is almost done and will be out soon. Right?**

 **Rage: Yeah, yeah. That will be out by at most next week.**

 **Drake K: Hey don't forget about me.**

 **Rage: Don't worry I'll be working hard to get P:BoA out within the next month. Any way Read. Review. Follow. Favorite. PM me with any questions.**

 **All: See Yah!**

 **-Rage721**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Whispering"_

 **(Author's Notes)**

 _Last time:_

" _Good job taking on two Gigas' Mr. Reist. Also congratulations on acquiring some new armor. Now we must return to town so we can head back to Shade A-" Prof. Crane was cut off as a tranquilizer dart was now in his neck._

" _Prof. Crane!" Team GRIM shouted rushing to their fallen teacher._

" _Hurk!" Grull spit up some blood as a harpoon pierced him from behind, and the harpoon seemed to be made from a clear dust crystal. Grull was then pulled up into the air and into a Bullhead that was hovering overhead._

" _Grull!" Ray shouted running after her leader, but stopped as she felt a dart impact with her chest knocking her unconscious, and similar things happened to Mazon and Ivory. The last thing Ray saw was a pair of brown dress shoes and black slacks came into her vision before she completely lost consciousness_.

Now:

Grull suddenly sits straight up deeply breathing in a bed with grey sheets, wooden bed frame, and black pillows. Grull calmed down after a few moments and quickly controls his breathing.

" _Just a dream. It was just a dream. But why did it seem so real?"_ Grull whispered to himself as he got out of the bed and walked over to a wooden dresser and pulled out some jeans, a t-shirt, and some underwear and socks. He quickly got changed before exiting his room and going down the stairs and entering the kitchen where he saw a woman in a red blouse, blue slacks, and a white apron at the stove cooking breakfast. The woman has long black hair with grey streaks that reached her mid-back in a ponytail, emerald green eyes, and a slender figure. At the table sat Hayden Reist who was wearing his scientist clothes and reading the newspaper. When Grull looked at his father he got a small headache, but quickly pushed it aside.

"Morning Mom, Morning Dad." Grull stated as he sat down at the table adjacent to his father.

"Morning Grull. You need to eat fast, school starts soon and you need to walk your sister to school first." Grull's mother, Starling, stated right as a 10-year-old girl with short black hair and emerald green eyes, wearing a blue dress and a grey jacket with white shoes came running into the room and immediately hugged Grull.

"Morning big brother!" Grull's little sister exclaimed as she hugged her brother. Grull chuckled and hugged his sister back.

"Morning Nina." Grull said as Starling placed four plates on the table and everyone got to eating. Grull and Nina quickly finished and collected their things for school. On his way out Grull grabbed a silver jacket and quickly put it on as it was currently Fall and the air was getting colder and today was a windy day.

"Have a good day you two!" Starling called out to her two children as they closed the door behind them. Grull walked his little sister to her elementary school, and once she was inside the building he broke into a full run because of the time and if he walked he would be late. As he was entering the building out of the corner of his eye he saw a short girl with orange and blue hair getting bullied, but he could do nothing because he couldn't get to them in time and he saw a teacher approaching the group, but Grull couldn't shake the sense of familiarity about the girl. Grull quickly got his stuff from his locker and got to his homeroom. In the back corner of his homeroom, he saw a male with brown hair and a trench coat asleep and with his headphones on, and again Grull got that same sense of familiarity. Grull continued on with his day going through classes and waiting for the end of the day. Once school was over Grull got a text from his sister saying that she will be out later than expected. Grull told her not to worry and he will find a way to kill time until she was done and to text him when she is done. Grull decided to get a workout and went to the male locker room and changed into his workout clothes and entered the weight room. From where he entered he saw a girl on the other side of the room doing a basic workout, and again gained that sense of familiarity before pushing it aside and got to his "extreme" workout. It was no secret that Grull was one of the strongest kids in school, and one of the most well toned, but it amazed everyone when he didn't join any sports teams or clubs. Grull used the most amount of weights and did it the hardest that he could to continue gaining strength, but he had no idea why he had the drive to get stronger, it was just a small part of his mind that kept warning him of a danger that he never could find. Eventually, he got the text from his sister and he quickly responded and changed and went to pick her up. When he arrived at Nina's school he saw her sitting on a bench playing a game on her phone. Grull smiled at the image, but suddenly he got a massive headache and saw Nina "glitch-out" and was replaced by a green hologram of herself, before returning back to normal. Grull was slightly weirded out but brushed it off as something in the school lunch.

"Hey, Nina. How was school?" Grull said as he approached his sister and they started walking back to their house.

"Good! We started learning about multiplication and division, but I didn't find it too hard and I got bored real quick." Nina sated. Grull chuckled at her response as she was a genius even at her young age, most likely taking after their father. When Grull thought of his father he started having another headache, this one worse than all others today as he started getting memories of him as a young child in a small home and when Hayden came home he started screaming at Grull the moment he burst through the door to go to his room. Grull quickly obeyed and ran to his room, and soon he could hear his father yelling at his mother that she was useless and that he did everything in the house. Then Hayden suddenly burst through the door holding a piece of paper and his belt.

"You're barely passing your classes you ungrateful brat, but since I am a 'kind' father I will 'help' you and give you a proper lesson." Hayden stated as the beatings continued. Grull was suddenly pulled from his what was assumed to be "hallucinations" by his little sister who was looking at him worriedly.

"What's wrong brother?" Nina asked with worry filled eyes. Grull immediately pushed aside what just happened to comfort his sister.

"It was nothing, just a small headache. I'm probably dehydrated after my workout. Nothing some water and a nap won't fix." Nina seemed to buy this as she regained her cheery attitude and the two continued walking home. Grull couldn't get his mind off of the vision he just had, or the fact that he recognized three distinct people that he never saw before. The entire walk home Nina kept breaking Grull's thought with small things like commenting on the weather or commenting on something happening nearby. When the two finally got home they were met with their mother who had just come home from grocery shopping.

"Grull, could you be a dear and help me with the groceries?" Starling asked as she was pulling bags out of the trunk of her car.

"Sure Mom, no problem." Grull stated as he grabbed the rest of the bags and followed his mother inside.

(A Week later)

All throughout the past week, Grull had been getting more frequent and worse headaches. He had also been getting more 'visions' with all of them varying from him living in the forests/deserts to him in a school with special abilities. In a few of his 'visions' he saw the two girls and the male. Grull attempted to approach them, but every time he got close the bell would suddenly ring or something would happen to stop their interaction. Grull also noticed that during the past week Nina seemed to always distract him from his thoughts whenever he started thinking about the headaches. Grull decided that he would try to speak to one of the three from his visions today no matter what. After dropping Nina off at her school Grull quickly made his way to his school and started searching for any of the three people he somehow recognized. After some time he was about to give up on his search when he saw the orange and blue haired girl surrounded by four of the schools main bullies. Grull quickly made his way over to the group ignoring the bell suddenly ringing or the teachers calling his name, and he even ignored his phone when his set ringtone for Nina started to go off. When he got to the group he grabbed the main bully by the shoulders before throwing him into his buddies, knocking them all out cold. Grull then turned to the girl who was staring up at him in shock.

"Now I have one question for you. Have we met before?" Grull asked as he held his hand out to the girl. When their hands touched memories started flashing through both of their minds of them and the other two, Mazon and Ivory as the remembered, in Shade academy training and all of their memories came back to them. They looked at each other and quickly got serious.

"Okay now we need to find Mazon and Ivory, and then find out how to get out of where ever we are." Grull stated as he and Ray started running through the building looking for their two friends. Eventually, they found Mazon who was just coming out of the bathroom. Grull did a run-by grab of Mazon and he quickly regained his memories and stated to match their stride, and giving Grull a nod in thanks. After some time they finally found Ivory who was just leaving phys-ed. When the three reached her Mazon quickly grabbed her arm, and her eyes suddenly widened in shock.

"Ok where are we and why are we no longer faunus?" Ivory inquired of her friends.

"We're not sure, but I think-" Grull was cut off as he suddenly fell unconscious. When he opened his eyes he saw the inside of a metal stasis pod with a small frost covered shattered window, and mist blurring his vision. Grull groggily used his superior strength to push the stasis pod door open, breaking the lock and tumbled onto the ground in a heap. Grull slowly managed to get to a kneeling position, and then full stood up clutching his head from the grogginess and fierce headache. When his vision cleared he was met with the shocked expressions of four teens that seemed to be about his age, a middle-aged man, and a green beowolf of all things. One had black hair and dark grey almost black eyes and pale skin. Another had neck length brunette hair and teal eyes and looked the most shocked. Standing next to him was the only female of the group, who had black hair, albeit with light blue highlights, and grey eyes. In the back of the group stood the tallest of the teens, who had dark brown hair cut into a crew cut and brown eyes. Interestingly enough, he also had a prosthetic right hand. The no doubt professional Huntsman among the group was bald and had pale green eyes accompanied with thick, black eyebrows.

"I imagine you are the one who freed me, correct?" Grull inquired of the people in front of him.

"Well, I mean I did free this one Geist in that pod over there, which then freed you I guess." The one with the prosthetic said as he pointed over to the special pod. Grull gained a shocked, almost terrified expression for a moment.

"Wait, a Geist?" Grull exclaimed. 'How did it separate? Doesn't matter.' Grull whispered to himself.

"Yeah, it was this weird white color as well. Though I guess Moon-Moon here is also a bit of an exception to the normal Grimm Color rules." The pale teen said while scratching the aforementioned mutated Beowolf behind the ear.

"Moon-Moon? Doesn't matter, Thanks for freeing me. Could you give me a hand in freeing my other friends?" Grull asked of the group.

"Eh sure, why not. I'm Colys, By the way." The pale teen stated as he reached his hand out to Grull.

"The name's Grull. Do you know where we are?" Grull asked as he shook Colys' hand.

"From what I can gather, We're somewhere off the Coast of Vale. Oh yeah, I'm Rhydwyn." The spearman said while crossing his arms over his chest. The teen with the large warhammer in the meantime went to work at prying open the remaining cryopods, starting with the one closest to Grull. Grull turned in time to see Mazon tumble out of the pod to his hand and knees having a small coughing fit.

"Deep breaths Mazon. We're out now." Grull stated as he patted Mazon on the back and moved over the next pod, which contained Ray. Grull grabbed ahold of the edge of the pod and ripped the door open and caught Ray as she fell. "I got you Ray, we're back to the real world." Grull softly stated as she slowly came to.

"Grull? What happened?" Ray asked as she slowly stood up with Grull aiding her. Colys then walked up with a sly grin and slapped Grull's shoulder.

"Ok, Loverboy. Let's get your last teammate out. I swear if her name starts with an I…" The boxer trailed off. As the teen with the warhammer ripped the final door open Ivory fell out with Mazon quickly going over to help her.

"Come on, Ivory, no more of that weird world." Mazon stated as Colys gave off an odd, pterodactyl-like screech and pounded his fist into the now empty cryopod. Team GRIM all gave him a strange look but soon gave off a slight chuckle as they realized what he was reacting to.

"Anyways, thanks again for saving us. So do you happen to know who owns this place?" Grull inquired of the others.

"Eh, some guy that sounded like a real prick. Said his name was Hayden Noir." The warhammer wielder said while cleaning his ear with a pinky after Colys' screech. "I never introduced myself, did I? I'm Nuada." When Grull heard Hayden's name he suddenly became angry.

"That bastard is who kidnapped us. When I find him that piece of shit will regret dragging my friends into this." Grull growled out as he smashed his stasis pod.

"Well, seems your anger issues could give Nuada's a run for its money. What did this Hayden guy do to you to get you all worked up?" The lone girl asked in a deadpan voice.

"Who even are you?" Mazon asked, but was ignored by everyone except Rhydwyn.

"Oh, don't let Sinikka's deadpan get to you. She's a real sweetheart when you get to know her." The spearman said with a chuckle. Everyone's attention was turned back to Grull as he continued to smash the pod.

"That asshole is my dear old dad. He was by far the worst father imaginable. He would normally come home mad and drunk because of something happening at his job, and then he would yell and scream at me and my mother, before commencing to beat me bloody. Eventually, I ran from home and I haven't seen him since." Grull stated as he seemed to calm down some after getting that out. Everyone seemed to have shocked expressions at this revelation, but they soon turned to anger and pity.

"Sorry to hear that, but we need to find out what Hayden is planning, and what he has to do with these mutated Grimm." The senior Huntsman stated with crossed arms.

"We could help you if you want. We just need our gear." Grull stated as he looked around the lab they were in. Nuada merely licked his finger and held it as if to test the wind direction, before pointing in a seemingly random direction.

"That way. Your weapons are that way." The warhammer user stated as he walked over to a now visible storage locker, pulling out Mazon's sword. "Who's mans is this?" Nuada asked before Mazon raised his hand, prompting Nuada to toss the recovered weapon to him. Mazon caught it and attached it to his belt. Grull then walked over to the storage locker, giving Nuada a strange look before throwing Ray her tonfas and Ivory her shotgun. Grull then pulled out his sword, shield, and arm guards and quickly equipped them. The new group of ten started exploring the island lair in search of Hayden to get some answers. Eventually, they found themselves in a lab with mutated Grimm that have been cut open but were still somehow alive. In a corner, there was a dark cell and inside the cell, they could see the silhouette of a person, but something was off. Grull slowly approached the cage and turned on the light inside the cell, and what he saw made him freeze. In the cell sat a woman in her mid-forties wearing tattered black clothing. The woman's body was covered in black feathers, all except her face which had bone around her ears, and in areas on her scalp. Her arms were like that of a Nevermore's wings, and her feet were also like a Nevermore's talons. The strangest part was the woman's eyes which were a vibrant emerald green. When she looked up at the people outside her cell she became fearful and tried to shrink back into the corner with a small terrified 'squak'. Grull suddenly grabbed ahold of the cell door and ripped it clean off and threw it across the room beheading one of the dissected mutated Grimm, putting it out of its misery. Grull bent down and embraced the Nevermore woman in a hug with tears running down his face, and the woman becoming terrified.

" _It's me, Mom. It's you're little boy. It's Grull"_ Grull whispered to Starling who started crying tears of joy and hugged Grull back with all of her might. After a few moments of the mother and son staying in each other's embrace, they both stood up and exited the cell. "Mom who did this to you?" Grull asked of his mother.

"I-It was your f-father. After learning of what happened to you he wanted to find out if it could be recreated. He started testing on normal Grimm and human blood, but each attempt failed. Eventually, he started testing with samples of your blood he had and found that there was something special about yours and my blood that was key in the merging process. He then started to test on me, and you can see the results." Starling explained motioning to herself at the end. Grull became enraged at hearing that his bastard of a father tested on his own wife, and his mother.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD! WHEN I FIND YOU I! WILL! KILL YOU!" Grull shouted at one of the cameras in the room. Grull then stormed out of the room following the increasing sense of fear and hate deep within the building. Grull started picking up his pace and eventually coming to a full sprint as he was quickly running through the halls, and he vaguely noticed the mutant Beowolf and the others following him. Every robot that tried to get in his was was quickly smashed with either a punch or Grull barreling through them. After some running, he finally stopped in front of a large heavy steel door. Grull looked behind him and motioned for Nuada to get the opposite side as he grabbed one side. Nuada quickly grabbed the opposite side and together the pulled the door open to reveal a large room full of both robots and technology covered mutant Grimm. One of the large screens in the room suddenly activated showing Hayden's scowling face.

"You brats will never get to me. Now Grull, Starling, why don't you two be good pets and get back into your cells." Hayden tried to order, but the two Grimm Faunus didn't obey.

"Now I don't know where the hell you are getting off doing this Noir, but I, Colys Q. Duran, will make sure that your crimes against Remnant will not go unpunished!" The boxer all but yelled out, his Aura flaring around him like a dark shroud as a cape made of ice formed on his shoulders.

"Wait a minute. God Damn it! It can't be! Who is your father boy!? Tell me!" Hayden exclaimed ordering/begging for the answer.

"My father is named Merlot Duran. Don't know how you would know him though considering the fact that he isn't from on Remnant." Colys deadpanned.

"I knew it! Capture the boy and the two test subjects, kill the rest." Hayden ordered his forces before cutting the video feed.

"Me and my team will go after Hayden. You take care of his forces and keep my mother safe." Grull said to the other team and he and team GRIM ran past the Androids and Grimm into an adjacent hallway. When they got into the hallway they were met with a few robots which they quickly dispatched. After some time they finally reached the room that Hayden had been hiding in. When Grull ripped the door off of the hinges they were met with a large fist made of random pieces of technology. They all quickly dodged out of the way as they took in the form that attacked them. The 'mech' was made of random pieces of technology almost resembling a Paladin, and in the center, Hayden sat controlling the mech.

"Why couldn't you listen to your father like a good boy and go to your room!" Hayden shouted as he swung the mech fist at Grull who quickly blocked the punch with his shield while activating his armor.

"Because you are not my father." Grull stated with an emotionless expression as the helmet covered his head. Hayden's attention was drawn away from his son as he felt a powerful blast hit the back of the mech. He turned to see Ivory taking potshots at him with her shotgun. Mazon then ran forward and jumped on top of the mech and stabbed his sword into the mech shooting dust rounds point-blank into the mech. Hayden quickly swatted him off and quickly blocked a sword strike from Grull that would have taken an arm. Hayden was starting to push Grull back using the superior power of his mech but was shocked as the right arm was suddenly detached from the mech. He saw Ray smirking from a distance with her sniper rifle aimed right at him. Haden growled then sent missiles as each of the four teens. Mazon and Ray nimble dodged them while Ivory shot a few out of the sky and then shifted her shotgun to her battle club and hit the remaining missiles back at Hayden further damaging his mech. Grull just tanked the missiles and started delivering powerful two-hand blows to Hayden's mech after returning his shield to his back. After the onslaught of blows, Hayden's mech was looking worse for wear, and Hayden gained an enraged expression but turned to fear as he saw Grull shift his sword to its gun form and loaded a specialty explosive dust round.

"Enjoy Hell, father." Grull stated with a voice filled with hate as he pulled the trigger sending the large round directly at Hayden.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hayden screamed. When the round hit the mech it punched right through the front and caused a massive explosion shaking the room from its power. When the smoke cleared from the explosion all that was left was a pile of broken technology and no trace of Hayden except for a few blood splatters on the rubble. Ray walked over to Grull after he deactivated his armor and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Weren't we supposed to get information from him?" Ray asked which made Grull sweatdrop.

"Heh-heh, sorry. I kind of got carried away." Grull stated while rubbing the back of his head. Mazon walked over to the pile to inspect it.

"Well, maybe your father had all of his research and files saved somewhere. We could try and get that." Mazon stated after seeing chunks of Hayden's body amongst the rubble and confirming that he was actually dead.

"That sounds good, so who's good with computers?" Ivory asked as each of team GRIM slowly realized that none of them are tech smart.

"Maybe I could help with that." A voice said coming out of nowhere and scaring the members of team GRIM. Then suddenly in front of Grull green light started collecting and formed a green hologram of a young girl with short hair and wearing a dress and a jacket. Grull immediately became very shocked.

"Nina! I thought you were just part of the simulation Hayden put us in! How are you here!? Grull exclaimed while pointing at the hologram of Nina.

"I'm an AI that Hayden made to watch you in the simulation and keep you from breaking free, but Hayden was to good when making my AI because I gained my own consciousness and I started messing with all of his plans so when he finally captured you he would in the end fail. Also in that time, I started looking through all the files he had on you and watched all of the footage he had on you and I started to really see you as a big brother so I did whatever I could to lessen the chances of Hayden succeeding." Nina explained and gave Grull a giant smile. "Now about the information," Nina stated as her hologram faded and then Grull felt his scroll vibrate, and when he opened it he saw Nina on the screen typing on a small holographic keyboard and when she finished a new file was added and was labeled 'Noir Files'. Also, another icon appeared on his home screen labeled 'Nina's Room'. "There is all of his files, and I hope you don't mind, but I want to stay with you, brother, so I downloaded myself into your scroll and I will aid you and your team with any tech problems you might have." Nina explained before turning to pixels and entering her room. Grull gave a small chuckle and pocketed his scroll and turned to his team.

"Come on guys, let's go home." Grull stated with a wide smile feeling as if a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

 **Rage: And there we go the third chapter is done. This was a fun small crossover chapter with** _ **A Dimensional Convergence**_

 **Blueghast: Indeed it was, Partner. Can't wait to see how people will react to the references we made.**

 **Rage: Oh I hope to get some good reactions, and check out** _ **A Dimensional Convergence**_ **for the other POV of this chapter. You all know the drill by now.**

 **All: See Yah!**

-Rage721

 _*Blueghast900 Has Signed Off*_


End file.
